cryptcrawlerfandomcom-20200215-history
Airship
Overview Airships are an airborne tactical vehicle prominently used by the Rian Empire. These vehicles were theoretically possible years before their first deployment in the Shivan Civil War. Currently, only seven airships have ever been produced. History With the rising tensions with the southern territories of Ria, many scientific divisions attempted to create a mode of transportation to cross the Sea of Glass. With the help of multiple new goblin engineers, Twister Company created the first functioning airship. After the positive results in its deployment, the Rian Empire went on to purchase two more airships from Twister Company. Only one of these would be deployed in the war until the Rian Empire had to surrender to the Shivan Alliance. In the Shivan Civil War, one airship was destroyed and the second was heavily damaged due to the Sea of Glass' hostile climate. The surviving airships were repaired and commissioned to the Rian Containment Program until further notice. List of Airships Mk I. Thunderbolt Status: Destroyed in action. The Mark I Thunderbolt was the first airship produced by Twister Company and was deployed 278 AP in the Shivan Civil War. It was later destroyed by hostile spellcasters at the Battle of Diamonds. While active the Thunderbolt carried 40 Gunpowder Bombs, along with 10 experimental Pyrotechnic explosives. One of the drawbacks of the Thunderbolt was its lack of side cannons. Instead, it carried more small-caliber mounted turrets, which seriously reduced its potential firepower. The Thunderbolt was produced before the standardization of teleportation arrays, so it was incapable of teleportation. Mk II. Authority Status: Decommissioned and scrapped. '' The Mark II ''Authority was the Thunderbolt's sister ship and was built alongside it. It was deployed at 279 AP in the Shivan Civil War, however, it's potential was cut short due to the war's end and its damage sustained from the war. Engineers were able to improve the Authority's design after complaints from the Thunderbolt's crew. This included replacing six of the mounted turrets with standard side cannons, more storage space, and improved steam engine which allowed for higher speeds. Although teleportation arrays were available, it was considered too unstable for it to be effective in the war. The Authority was decommissioned at the end of the war due to its extensive damage and was scrapped for parts to help build its successor. Mk III. Triumph Status: Destroyed in action. The Mark III Triumph ''was produced by Twister Company after the Shivan Civil War and was given to the Rian Containment Program. It was used to transport dangerous items and valuable personnel from location to location. The ''Triumph was destroyed in the Second Shattering at Kingstone. The Triumph used Mk II. Authority's blueprints and is considered the Authority's twin. The Triumph was modified by the Rian Containment Program to better fit their needs. These modifications include a more stable teleportation array and an experimental energy net system. However, both consumed much of the airship's power and required multiple spellcasters on board to operate it. The Triumph made multiple appearances in the first season of the Misfits campaign. Its first appearance was in episode 14 after the group fled an R.C.P facility and the Triumph gave chase to a runaway entity. Later it appeared in episode 37 after Ryaiid Nailo attempted to assassinate King Gregory, and the Triumph was summoned to chase the group. Finally, the Triumph appeared in episode 52 in Kingstone for the second shattering. Mk IV. Victory Status: Decommissioned and scrapped. The Mark IV Victory is the first airship produced by the Rian Empire without help from Twister Company. In an attempt to reduce research costs, the Rian Empire with help from the R.C.P. began to secretly construct a duplicate of the Triumph. ''It was later decommissioned under unknown circumstances. Mk VII. ''Brilliance Status: Active. The Mark VII Brilliance is a state-of-the-art military class airship created from a joint effort from the Rian Empire and Twister Company. The Brilliance is equipped with firebombs, high-velocity side-mounted cannons, and an incredibly complex teleportation array, which allows it to teleport long distances twice a day.Category:Technology